Goodnight Sammy Sam x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: reader has an insomnia attack and sam consoles reader. please comment and enjoy!


You had been wrestling with the bed clothes for what felt like hours. You rolled over and looked at the digital clock that sat on the bed side table.

**2:45 am**

You groan and roll back to the other side and stare at your boyfriend Sam. He looked so peaceful. Damn insomnia wouldn't let you sleep.

You had tried everything to fall asleep. You tried reading some of your books, watching a movie, writing a fan fan fiction, _reading_ a fan fiction...but none of it worked. You really wanted to cuddle Sam, but you were worried that he might wake up. He wasn't a light sleeper, but still. You didn't want to wake him.

He shifted and wrapped one of his long legs around your hip. He put his arm on your shoulder. You couldn't help but smile a little. He was so cute, it made your heart flutter. He was so close that you could feel his breath on your face. You put a little kiss on the tip of his nose. You could see him smile a little as he slept. You close your eyes and snuggle close. Maybe now you could finally fall asleep for a while.

Right?

**Wrong.**

You had a nightmare that you were trapped in a coffin and banging and banging but nobody could hear you. You pull at the satin lining and busted the lid but then dirt came pouring in. You were trapped and couldn't breathe. You tried to stand up, but it felt like someone was pulling you down. You couldn't move and the coffin felt like it was shrinking.

You woke up, sweating and on the verge of crying. You clutched Sam's arm that was wrapped around you. You breathing quickened and your eyes widened. You could feel Sam's grip on you tighten. You looked up and his brow was furrowed. He could tell you were in peril. You take a deep breath and smile. You lift his arm off of you to go to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Lassie, Timmy is just fine." You say as you leave for the kitchen.

You sit down at the dinning table in the bunker kitchen. You run your fingers through your hair, and sigh. You stand back up and start to make a cup of tea. You were shaking a little, so you tried not to drop your cup. But you quivered so much that you dropped your cup, causing it to smash on the ground.

"Dammit..." You pick up the broken pieces of mug that lay on the ground. You throw them in the trash and sweep up the remaining bits on the ground. But as you were picking up the pieces, a large cut appeared on the palm of your hand. Drops of blood fell on the tile floor. You wince and clutch your hand and curl up on the floor.

"Ow! Damn, damn, damn...Sammy, please wake up..." You were on the verge of tears. Just when you thought no one would come to rescue you, you heard footsteps running closer and closer to you. You look up to see a very worried Sam looking at you.

"(name), I heard something break. What happened?" He bent down and grabbed your shoulders.

"I was so- (name)...is that _blood_ on the floor? What happened to your hand?" He sat on the ground next to you and took your hands into his.

"I-I was making tea, and I dropped my mug. I'm sorry I woke you up..." You felt a little better now that he was here with you. He looked at the palm of your hand and saw the massive gash on your palm. He looked up at you with his puppy eyes.

"(name), don't you dare apologize." He looked at your hand again. He got up, wet a paper towel, and sat back down next to you. He held your hand gingerly and put the paper towel to the cut.

"Ah!" You squeak.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. This is the only way that we can clean it."

After many 'ows' and 'I'm sorry sweeties', Sam helped you stand up and held you close. He led you back to the bedroom. He laid you on the bed and then laid next to you. He pulled the covers over the both of you and looked at you.

"(name), why were you even up?"

"I had the nightmare again..." It had happened many times before.

"You could have just woken me up, sweetie?"

"I didn't wanna wake you up...you looked so peaceful."

"You can wake me up for _anything_, okay? I really want you to know that. Even if it's something that might seem stupid, okay?" He rubbed your shoulder.

"Okay, Sam. Thank you." You smile.

"Well, goodnight (name). Sleep well." He smiled and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you cuddle me?"

"I would love to." He kept on smiling and wrapped his arms around you. He held you close to his chest and you entangled your legs with his. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your forehead against his. You give him a kiss goodnight and you could tell that he smiled into the kiss.

"Goodnight, baby girl. I love you."

"Goodnight Sammy."


End file.
